A Greater Truth
by Suzu-chan
Summary: Ramza POV. Ramza's angst and musings after Chapter 1 after confronting his brothers.


I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics, Squaresoft does. I don't know if these events happened in the game, but thinking this scenario seemed to make a lot more sense. It's a Ramza POV (yes, more POVs).  
  
A Greater Truth  
  
I was running. I didn't know where to, but I couldn't stop. The shock of what I had just witnessed was still shaking me. It was this same shock that was keeping me from becoming hysterical.  
  
I slipped in the snow beneath me and fell. My body made an imprint in the snow, but I didn't move. The shock was slowly slipping away, and I was barely keeping from being hysterical.  
  
Why did it happen? Why did Delita and Teta have to die?!  
  
I raised a hand to my face. Everything had happened so quickly. One minute Teta was alive; the next minute my own brother Zalbag ordered the attack. I couldn't get the picture out of my mind. How the arrow Algus shot pierced right through her chest. How her face became etched in pain and shock at the attack. Even as he ran out of breath Algus felt justified in murdering a helpless girl.  
  
My hands clenched into fists. After slaying Algus the remaining Hokuten knights who were still alive fled. No doubt to tell Zalbag of my treacherous actions.   
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, but it didn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. It had been so unbearably painful watching Delita kneel down by Teta's body. How he cradled her in his arms tightly, his face pressed into her shoulder, his body shaking with sobs...  
  
Then the explosions happened. The first explosion nearly killed me, but I managed to jump out of the way in time. However, my arms and back were no doubt burned and my clothes were singed.   
  
Delita wasn't so lucky. Despite my screams of warning, he remained glued to the spot, holding onto his sister like a lifeline. Then the fort exploded around him, the flames consuming him and his sister.  
  
I scrubbed at my face angrily. The way Algus taunted me about 'nobility' and 'using' had disgusted me. When Wiegraf had told me that my eldest brother Dycedarg had arranged for Marquis Elmdor's kidnapping, I didn't want to believe it. But after what happened, I didn't know what to believe anymore.  
  
My thoughts returned to Zalbag, who had not only ordered the attack on Teta, but had also left without any regard for her life. And then they wandered back to Dycedarg, who had given me his word that the Hokuten knights would rescue her...  
  
I hate them, I thought; clenching fistfuls of snow in my hands. I'll never forgive them for what they did!!   
  
I dragged myself to my feet, though my strength was leaving me. I couldn't take it anymore. It didn't matter to them if Teta and Delita were alive or dead. All they wanted was to further their power, and help Larg with the throne!!  
  
Father's words echoed in my head: "Remember Ramza. A Beoulve does not live for himself or royalty. He lives for the people to protect them from any dangers." Apparently my two brothers didn't follow these words.  
  
I started walking, wondering for the first time how far I had run. I was starting to get cold, but I didn't have to worry. My comrades, whom I had sent ahead of me, were camped not too far away. They were very silent when I arrived. I didn't need to tell them what had happened; they could tell by the look on my face.  
  
I sat down in front of the campfire, my eyes staring right into it. A female Priest offered to heal my battle wounds and burns, but I told her not to. My mind was made up as it what I wanted to do. But I had to tell my comrades in case they disagreed with me.  
  
I forced myself to my feet. "You all saw what happened today."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I've made a decision as to what to do. I'm no longer interested in joining the Hokuten knights. Further more, I am leaving Igros Castle and have no intention of returning there."  
  
Silence greeted this.  
  
"This is my decision alone. All of you however can decide differently. I know how hard you worked to get this far. I know that all of you have dreamt of being Hokuten knights. Don't let me keep you from your dreams. You can leave me if you want to, though I would appreciate your help."  
  
They were silent for a very long time. Then, a male Archer stood.  
  
"After what happened today," he told me. "I don't think I could swallow the idea of being a Hokuten knight. Blindly following orders, overlooking any immoralities...there's no way I could stand for it!!"  
  
To my surprise, everyone agreed with him.  
  
"Ramza, we've been through a lot with you," said a female Monk. "What good will it do to become puppets for nobles who care more about their positions than about the people that need them?"  
  
I smiled gratefully. Though we all went to the same Academy, I hadn't known any of them until we were assigned as a group. At that moment though they felt like the only friends I had left.  
  
"Thank you," I told them. "I really appreciate this."  
  
"What do you plan on doing after leaving Igros?" asked the Priest.  
  
I shrugged. "Anything but being a knight. But I have to go back to Igros one last time."  
  
"What for?" asked a male Thief.  
  
"To talk to my brothers."  
  
***  
  
I got little to no stares as I entered the front gates of Igros Castle. My comrades had gone to their homes to pack for our long trip.  
  
I still had my minor wounds and burns, but I ignored them. I didn't want to look weak when I saw my brothers. Dycedarg had to have recovered by now and Zalbag was no doubt home after failing to capture Wiegraf.  
  
I went straight to my room and got out a satchel. I started to stuff clothing into it. Not any fancy clothing, but comfortable and warm ones. Since I was leaving I didn't want to be recognized.  
  
"Brother Ramza?" came a soft voice from my doorway. The voice tore through my heart and I turned around.   
  
Alma, my little sister, stood there in my doorway. She looked so pale in the candlelight, and her eyes were very swollen from crying. No doubt she heard the news about Delita and Teta.  
  
"Are you leaving?" she said quietly, her sad eyes trained on me.  
  
I reached out to her. "Alma-"  
  
She rushed forward and hugged me tightly. "Please don't go!! I can't bear to lose any more people I care about!! Delita and Teta are dead!! And if you leave I don't know if I could bear it!!"  
  
I returned her embrace. "Alma, I'm so sorry. I wish I could stay. But after what happened today I don't think I could stand being under the same roof as our brothers. I can't ignore what they did. I can't pretend that everything will be all right. My duty as a Beoulve is to help the people, not royalty. Dycedarg and Zalbag are so wrapped up in aiding Prince Larg that they'll sacrifice any innocent people to achieve their goals. Do you understand why I can't stay here?"  
  
Alma nodded. "Can you take me with you?"  
  
I grabbed her shoulders. "No, Alma. I can't expose you to danger. And your reputation will be tainted."  
  
"I don't care! It's like you said! How can I stay here knowing what they did?"  
  
"Alma, they'll take care of you. You're the only sister we have. By staying here with them you will have their protection. If you came with me I couldn't guarantee that."  
  
Alma was silent for several long moments. Then she nodded. "Please take care of yourself, Ramza."  
  
"I will. This I can promise you."  
  
***  
  
After I was done packing, there was one last thing I needed to do. I went down to Dycedarg's study, my satchel in my hand and Alma following behind me.  
  
I placed my satchel down next to the closed door. "Wait outside, Alma."  
  
She nodded and I pushed open the door. As I expected, both Dycedarg and Zalbag were inside.   
  
"Wiegraf seemed to slip away-" Zalbag stopped when I entered the room.  
  
Dycedarg gave me a hard look. "Ramza, Zalbag tells me here that Delita and you interfered in the situation at Fort Zeakden. Furthermore you kill Algus, whom he had left to clean up. Care to clarify?"  
  
I raised my head high. "Zalbag had Teta killed, knowing Delita and I were there. Not to mention he made it seem very justifiable."  
  
Zalbag coughed. "Ramza, I didn't tell Algus to hit Teta. I told him to take care of the situation."  
  
I glared at him. "You stood there like you didn't give a damn when she fell to the ground dead!!"  
  
"Ramza," said Dycedarg. "You have to understand something. The Death Corps pose a great problem to us and to Prince Larg. It is a necessity to get rid of them as quickly as we can."  
  
I glared at Dycedarg. I expected no less from him, but to still hear it disgusted me. "You made us a promise!! You said you would take care of the Death Corps AFTER Teta was rescued!! Now she and Delita lay dead!! I hope you're happy!!"  
  
Dycedarg stood up. "Ramza, you will not holler at me. You may not know this, but I have a very difficult job, as does Zalbag. I certainly don't need to hear any lectures from some spoiled child!"  
  
My anger was rising, and I didn't hide it. "How dare you speak to me in such a way?! Father took Delita and Teta in when their parents died!! He treated them like they were his own children!! And you both treated them like they were lower than humans!! You have shamed both Father and our name!!"  
  
Dycedarg slapped me hard in the face, making my head turn. "You will keep a civil tongue Ramza, or you will not live in this castle!! Right now the most important thing is to keep the Beoulve name free of any slander, and to give our assistance to Prince Larg."  
  
I knew I was out of line, but I was too angry to care. I glared at the both of them. "That is not a Beoulve duty. The duty of a Beoulve is to protect the people and preserve the nobility. Those were Father's words. And now you go against them."  
  
"Ramza!!" snapped Zalbag. "We-"  
  
I raised my hand, my other reaching for the dagger at my belt. I unsheathed it, causing my brothers to back up. Zalbag reached for his sword.  
  
"If your actions are considered commendable, then I call you both cowards," I said, surprised at the calm in my voice. I raised the dagger to the back of my head. "And if your actions are considered commendable as a Beoulve, then I'm ashamed to call myself one."  
  
Then, with a quick flick of my wrist, I cut off my ponytail. The large clump of hair fell to the floor. Both of my brothers were too stunned to say anything.  
  
I returned my dagger to my belt. "Goodbye, Dycedarg. Zalbag." And I left them stunned in that room with my newly cut hair.  
  
Alma came up to me as I left the room. I had no doubt that she heard the argument. "Ramza, I-your hair!!"  
  
I picked up my satchel. "I'm leaving now, Alma."  
  
She looked about ready to cry again. "Why did this have to happen?"  
  
My hand went to my now short hair. "I can only pray that my leaving here is temporary. I pray that our brothers come to their senses and do the true right thing. Until then, I will live a different life. I cut my hair not only as a disguise, but also as a way of cutting away my past."  
  
Alma hugged me. "I love you, Brother Ramza. I'll try my hardest to talk to Dycedarg and Zalbag. This shouldn't have happened at all!"  
  
I hugged her back. "I wish this never happened, too. If Father were still alive he wouldn't have stood for it. But he's gone, so we have to take care of ourselves. Promise me you will?"  
  
"I promise." She released me. "And I always keep my promises, Ramza."  
  
I smiled a little. "I know."  
  
***  
  
I thought it would be easy to leave Igros behind. However the feeling was very painful. As I headed off I took one final glance at the castle I had been born in. Alma was at her bedroom window, waving at me. I waved back at her before I turned back around and headed off to meet with my comrades.  
  
For whatever reason, it felt like those with the power used the power for their own ambitions instead of what it was meant to be used for; the people. It's was sad, knowing such a fact and not being in a position to stop it.  
  
I can't stop it, I thought. But that doesn't mean I'll get swept up in it.   
  
I was leaving it all behind. I had no idea what I was going to do from thereon out. I guessed I'd let fate guide me. It's guided me this far. It's shown me how cruel this world really is.   
  
But why couldn't I see it until two people I cared about died?  
  
I stopped and gazed up at the sky. Delita and Teta had hard lives. I missed them greatly, but they didn't have to suffer anymore.  
  
I'm sorry my friends, I thought up to them. I could've done something about all this. But instead I remained blind to the true situation. But I can promise you that it will never happen again. For as long as I live no one else will have to suffer as you two had to.  
  
I sighed and continued on my way. There was a long road ahead of me. But I was going to see it through. I wasn't going to get an easy ride in life anymore, but that was fine with me. Whatever obstacle came my way I would overcome it. I was a Beoulve, after all.   
  
Any challenge was fine. This was my life, and I was going to lead it my own way.   
  
Was that good? I tried to make it accurate with the storyline, but some points may be off. Please drop in a review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
